To Be With You
by preposterousnotion
Summary: Some Will/Elizabeth fluffsmut, set after COTBP, and the couple have married since.  "I would sail across the seven seas chased by pirates".  "I would fight said pirates".  M for heart-warming consensual love.


To Be With You

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Disney's Pirates of the Caribbean.

AN: Just a one-shot, because I haven't written POTC for ages but I love the Willabeth pairing and hope to write more of them in the future.

Also, I have hopefully improved a fair bit since my last POTC fic.

Would love to know what you think!

Oh- Will and Elizabeth are married and are living in Port Royal… _The Curse of The Black Pearl_ has happened, and is slightly implied.

Bree.

* * *

"I really do think it is marvellous, don't you, Elizabeth dear?"

Panic rose in Elizabeth's throat, for she couldn't for the life of her remember what Lady Vera was talking about, so intense had been her admiring study of her husband across the table, as he animatedly talked with the Lady's husband, Lord Bernarde.

She looked anxiously about her for inspiration.

Perhaps her Ladyship was referring to the table decoration, a huge arrangement of the finest springtime flowers? Or the fine crystal glasses? Or the string quartet?

She plumped for a vague and general enthusiastic nod of agreement.

And thankfully, Arthur Wright, the shipman, asked her companion a question, and Elizabeth was able to turn her attention back to her favourite pastime.

And when she looked back round to him, so quickly in her haste that she twinged her neck, he was smiling back at her, taking a sip of his wine, his dark eyes sparkling with amusement.

Elizabeth stuck her tongue out at him, just a little so that it wouldn't be obvious to anyone else, but so that only he would notice.

He mouthed 'I love you' at her, before turning back to resume his conversation.

She pouted.

Will always found it so amusing that she hated so passionately these formal events. She doubted that he would find it so amusing if he had to wear such a cumbersome dress, and talk about nothing but artwork and flower arranging for the whole evening.

She smiled to herself at the thought.

"Are you feeling alright dear?" Lady Vera questioned, concern etched onto her face, "You are rather quiet this evening, I do hope you are quite well".

"I am quite well thank you", Elizabeth hastily verified. "I am just rather tired… I do think I may need to miss this evening's dancing".

She said this last bit slightly louder, for Will's benefit, and smirked briefly at him when he sighed in relief.

For they both agreed that, if at all possible, they should attempt to leave a formal event early.

Lady Vera nodded sympathetically. "You must rest dear", she recommended.

Elizabeth suppressed a grin, because that was not really what she had in mind to do when she was finally alone with Will.

She slipped her foot out of her shoe, and slid one leg out from between Will's to run up his calf, stopping at his knee and back down to his ankle.

He frowned at her.

She sipped innocently at her drink.

As far as she could see, there was no need to delay their leaving, now that the meal was finished and people were already starting to move away from the table, congregating to continue their dull conversation elsewhere.

So the next ascent of her stocking clad foot nudged over his knee and ventured half way along his thigh.

And then she yawned, with theatrical extravagance.

And that really, was all it took.

"Elizabeth, my darling, are you feeling tired?"

He wasn't meeting her gaze, and his hand was firm on her ankle, preventing her from pushing her leg out any further.

"Why yes", Elizabeth replied, as though she was surprised that she felt that way. "Do you think it would be at all possible for us to retire to our bedchamber presently?"

Will swallowed, and there was a delay to his reply.

"I think you should definitely get some rest, my darling", and he still would not meet her gaze, which only confirmed that this was not what he had in mind for them to do as soon as they were alone together.

"It was good to see you dear", Lady Vera said, as Elizabeth was out of her chair and at Will's side almost as soon as he had said this.

"We should probably let your father know of our departure", Will suggested, having to increase the length of his stride to keep up with his beautiful wife.

Elizabeth scoffed.

"Don't you think my father would guess our intentions?" She asked, "He would not approve".

Will sighed.

"Well it is a good thing that these _compulsory_ events only occur infrequently", he said.

"This door", Elizabeth hissed, nudging him with her elbow, "Just push behind the curtain".

When they were out of the hall in the empty hallway, Elizabeth gave an explosive laugh, gathering up the skirts of her dress and then running off down the hallway.

Will couldn't help but smile. Her passion for freedom was adorable to him, and excited him, as he too longed for those perfect moments of unimpeded happiness.

There was one in particular that always came to mind: the walk along the beach, hand-in-hand as a newly-wed couple, with the rays of the mid-morning sun sending great leaping shadows across the sand, and the gentle sea breeze blowing through their hair.

The way they had kissed under the palm trees, with just the gulls as an audience.

And when they had splashed in the shallows, and the exact lilt of her laugh would never cease him to smile so widely his cheeks hurt.

And those perfect moments became one long moment of everlasting joy from the moment he had met Elizabeth, intensified by their marriage.

Which was why he was running after her, sprinting to catch up, and scooping her up from beside her, and muffling her shriek of surprise as he claimed her lips in a searing kiss.

"You pirate", she said affectionately, slightly out of breath, and he grinned, kissing her again as he let her gently down to the floor.

"You simply must get me out of this dress William", she said, irritated, as she could not physically be as close to him as she would want to be with all the layers of fabric, which were quite simply in the way.

"Of course", he agreed, "I must".

She laughed again, and slipped her hand into his.

"I'm so lucky I have you", she said conversationally, leading him along yet another long corridor, leaving the noise of the guests behind them.

"And why is that my darling?" He asked cheekily, squeezing her hand.

"Well, otherwise I would be stuck with some boring snoot, who talks about nothing but _finances, _and _tea leaves_ and _cuts of beef_".

She sounded so indignant that he pulled on her arm so that she stumbled against him, catching her in his strong arms and kissing her fiercely.

She opened her mouth with a soft moan, and he slid his tongue over hers.

"And I'm so lucky to have you", he breathed, his breath hot on her face. "Because without you- I wouldn't feel _alive_".

She pressed a wet kiss to his forehead, before taking his hand again.

They ran together, and they were laughing, and Will could not even begin to imagine what sort of excuse he would have to come up with if they bumped in to anyone.

But they didn't, and Elizabeth had locked the door behind them and suddenly they were completely alone in the bedroom.

He gazed at her, her hair already beginning to escape from its clasp, her lips already pink and swollen, and her cheeks already flushed.

And she stared straight back at him, devilishly handsome in his navy blue and white attire, but to her it was less about the ruffles and more about the gorgeously scruffy stubble on his _gorgeous _face; and when studying the curls of his hair, although desperately tamed into a tie, she could always picture them flying in the wind as he stood proud and brave on the deck of the _Black Pearl._

"It is a pity we have agreed to stay her for the night", Elizabeth commented sadly, "For we will have to be out of bed for breakfast".

"We will retire to the bedroom as soon as we get home", Will assured her, closing the gap between them and resting his hands on her hips.

"We _will", _she emphasised, with a brief kiss, kicking off her shoes and pulling off her stockings as he did the same with his boots.

"But there is only a few months until we are no longer compelled to attend these occasions", Will reminded her.

She beamed at him. "Why of course! That is… that is _brilliant_".

Her father had only denoted that they should attend a years-worth of formal events as a married couple in society.

He chuckled warmly, and their lips met in a soft, chaste kiss.

"Though it is often beneficial to attend such events", Will mused.

"And why is that, my love?" Elizabeth asked, sliding her hands over his broad, muscular shoulders to drop his jacket to the floor.

He blushed slightly. "It is rather a selfish reason", he admitted in a small voice.

She frowned. "What? Willl- we tell each other everything!"

"Well… well, you are- you…"

He trailed off, and her hands stilled in working at the buttons on his shirt.

"I throw myself at you as soon as we get out of them?" She asked, grinning coyly.

"Well…"

She laughed.

"When do I not throw myself at you?" She asked instead.

He laughed at that.

"I'm not complaining", he said in a low voice, nuzzling his lips to her neck and sucking gently on her pulse point.

"For I would throw myself at you if I was not afraid that I would knock you over".

She pushed him playfully.

"You should know by now that I do not break easily", she scolded him, but he silenced her annoyance with a passionate kiss, letting her hair completely loose and dropping the clasp on the side table, then entwining his fingers in her silky curls as their tongues duelled in a hot and feisty battle which they always _both _won.

Will pulled away, gasping for air, and his eyes darkened with desire.

"Turn around", he rasped, scrabbling for the ties of her dress.

He was barely touching her skin, his calloused fingers merely brushing between her shoulder blades as he pulled at the ties, but even this simple contact had the yearning heat burning inside her desperate for release.

He huffed in frustration at the delay.

"Will I do not like this dress", she informed him.

Not catching her meaning, he replied. "Neither do I at this moment".

"Will- just _rip_ the dress", even just saying it, her heart began racing again.

"Are you sure?"

She scoffed, and he pressed his warm mouth to the nape of her neck briefly, before grasping two big handfuls of material and wrenching it apart.

After the rather satisfying sound this created, it dropped to the ground, and Elizabeth wasted no time in jumping out of the pool of fabric and straight into Will's arms, claiming his lips and pushing up against him.

He grunted wantonly into the depths of her mouth, and she smiled against his lips.

His opened shirt dropped to the floor.

At once her hands were caressing the hard curves of his chest and abdomen and his muscles were jumping beneath her fingertips.

He gave a low moan in the back of his throat.

"I love you Elizabeth", he murmured, running his tongue around the shell of her ear, and nibbling at her earlobe gently. "I would willingly go to a formal dinner every evening if that's what it meant to be with you".

She smiled, nudging his lips with hers.

"I would sail across the seven seas chased by pirates", she returned, loosing his trousers and pushing them roughly over his hips.

"I would fight said pirates", he continued, sliding his hands beneath her underdress and pulling it over her head.

She paused, because they were now both completely bare and it was at these times that she could just _feel _how much he loved her, without them so much as looking at each other, and she just felt like she should have his name printed all over her, because he was the only one who she would _ever_ wholly belong to.

"I love you so much", she whispered, and he kissed her, slow and sweet, lifting her up against him.

She wrapped her legs around his, and her hands gripped his shoulders as he carried her over to the four poster bed.

He laid her down and was over her at once, with one last sweeping gaze of adoration before his lips descended to her silken skin to begin their physical appreciation.

She sighed happily as he made a scorching path down her neck and to the swell of her breast, and her back arched in pleasure as his tongue swiped hungrily over each nipple in turn.

Her fingers deftly removed the tie in his hair, so that she too could enjoy taking purchase in her lover's indulgent locks, and her fingernails dug into his scalp as he moved lower and lower towards her beckoning heat.

His hands on each thigh, he threw her a seducing smile before lowering his head between her legs.

"_Willl_", she gasped, and she felt him smile as his tongue plunged again and again deep inside her, working his thumbs in small circles on either side of his breath-taking attentions to drive her closer and closer to the brink with every stroke.

She whimpered shamelessly as he pulled completely away, just as she was about to lose control.

But he only did to lift his head to watch her as she did let go, using his fingers to finish her, and as she choked out his name, her head thrown back in ecstacy, he knew there was no _goddess _as enticing as she.

Her hands fisted in the bedcovers.

He crawled back over her, and drew two lines with his wet fingers either side of her navel, licking this away as he had done so, and left a swirling kiss there for good measure.

And then he was kissing her mouth again; kissing her with the thirst of a man at sea with only brine to tease his need for hydration, who is quite suddenly presented with a bucket of fresh spring water.

She bucked her hips against him, and a lustful groan ripped through his body.

He looked once into her wanting eyes, always the gentlemen to ask for permission when he was right in the assumption that he needed none.

And he pushed deep inside her, his moan at the sensation simultaneous with hers.

"_Will_", she bit out, as his hips began to move at a painstakingly steady pace, and she clung to his sweaty shoulders, thrusting off the bed to meet him.

The wooden bed frame creaked and swayed beneath them.

Eventually, with a desperate cry of 'Elizabeth', Will was spilling inside her, pinching a hardened nipple between his thumb and forefinger to send her toppling after him.

And they lay still, a tangle of limbs in the afterglow, his lips nipping lazily at her collar bone, and their hands clasped tightly between them.

"Will?"

"Yes love?"

"I would do anything to be with you", She vowed, pushing her lips to his chest over his heart.

"And I to be with you, my Elizabeth".

* * *

The End

* * *

Please review :)


End file.
